Pretty Girl
by Princesa7
Summary: Not only has she captured Grimmjow Jaegerjaques's heart, but Orihime's existence among the Espada set off a reaction in them that would change the tide of the war for everyone. GrimmHime, Szayel/OC, maybe others; M for mentioned rape and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hime:** Hihi! Ugh, haven't written much lately, and tonight the idea that had been working in the back of my head finally got through! (smiles brightly) It's a lot darker than my other fics, which could be kinda confusing to anyone who likes Through Their Eyes, but whatever, it's different, so enjoy!

------------

It was the last straw, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was not one to be messed with, not like _this_.

He barely understood why he was so fixated with that woman. So simple an act as restoring his arm didn't, in his mind, warrant such obsession on his part. Sure, her power was something freaky and now and then it gave him the chills to think about, but his point still stood.

Grimmjow didn't get to see her much in the few days she was there after that, locked away and under Ulquiorra's guard as she was, but her face still haunted him at times. Her downcast brown eyes and that solemn look, as if she didn't feel anything, had already resigned herself to what her fate was. He scoffed and tried to brush it aside as his subconscious mind being so pleased that she wasn't putting up a fight about her capture, but first off, he wouldn't care if she did or not, and second, it was more than that, a lot more, and he knew it.

He'd lay in his room and go over that memory when he had nothing else to do, and pick at every detail. His focus would shift from her expression to her features as they were, just that. Long hair which had brushed his side slightly when she stood next to him, petite hands, flawless skin, and while her eyes had been blank and unassuming at the time, they had a shine; he enjoyed musing on what they looked like truly alive.

Saying it was only lust satisfied him for about…two hours. (After all, who in Hueco Mundo _didn't_ notice that fabulous body? Except Szayel maybe, he figured, and shrugged it off.) In those two hours, he was certain his brain wasn't imploding with ridiculousness; he was the Sexta Espada and he didn't let strange emotions like that overcome him. He thought she was hot and that's all it was.

Until later, when he got a peek into her room as Ulquiorra delivered one of her meals. It was too curious a sight, but what he saw made his breath hitch.

Orihime stood defiantly next to her small couch, fists clenched at her sides and her eyes on fire. They _were_ like he thought they'd be, though only through anger, not happiness. Ulquiorra stared at her impassively, obviously not affected by the sight of the moonlight filtering through the window, and how it made her red hair shine and her whole body seem alight.

The magic lasted for about a minute before Grimmjow tore himself away and walked briskly down the hall, one lip curled in a silent snarl; his hands in his pockets clenched so tight his palms bled. She'd done it again, taken his "it's only lust" idea and shattered that in a few seconds, just because he saw her fucking face. He smashed his fist into the wall beside him, leaving an impressive crater, and walked back to his room. He wasn't one to please himself often, but he knew if he stayed near the tantalizing feel of her reiatsu much longer he'd have no choice, and he wasn't in the mood for that. Perhaps killing something would take his mind off of it.

---

The next day, all the bullshit Grimmjow had been trying to tell himself flew out the window, and he didn't much care.

What happened in those few hours wasn't very clear for him; he'd finally gotten fed up to the point of going to the girl's room while Ulquiorra was away, at the very least to figure out what the hell it was about her that made him so fixated. He had no idea how he was going to do that, but damn, he was going a little crazy. His hand was on the doorknob, ready to go in and demand to know if she'd put some spell on him, when sounds from inside made him rip the thing off the hinges, throwing it to the side and rushing in.

Orihime lay on the floor under the bloodied pile of her clothes, weeping softly to herself as she tried to struggle to her knees. Grimmjow's sensitive nose smelled her blood all around, and it made him seethe. The girl looked up weakly at his noisy entrance, fixing him with a pitiful gaze before falling back down in a pool of her own blood.

Something in Grimmjow took over, and the next thing he knew she was in his arms, her blood all over his pants and chest but he didn't care, running as fast as he could to the infirmary down the hall. The meek Arrancar who worked there could only stare in shock, before hurrying to work at Grimmjow's harsh scolding and piercing eyes. He laid Orihime down on the table and let the Arrancar work on her, staring at the blood on his hands with an oddly calm expression, horrified and enraged with it as he was inside. One of the assistants silently dabbed away the blood from his chest, mumbling about how they could easily get the rest off of his pants if he liked. He kept, but sat on one of the chairs to wait, seeing nothing.

Some time later, he didn't know how long, the Arrancar came up to him, a frightened but suspicious look on his face. He rubbed his hands on a cloth and addressed him.

"Grimmjow…you know, I'll have to report what's happened to Aizen-sama; he'll want some answers. This girl was not to be touched, and you know how it seems…"

Grimmjow growled at him, yet understood his suspicions. "I didn't fuckin' touch her, I just found her like this so don't get any ideas, or I'll rip your throat out. You can tell 'Aizen-sama' that there's some bastard runnin' around lose that did it." Though, he was certain whoever did it wouldn't be alive much longer, not when _he_ did something about it, and boy was he going to. He'd blow Los Noches up to find the son of a bitch.

The healer sighed, nodding his head and heading towards the door. "I still need to inform him, so please, wait here and watch the patient while I'm gone."

Like he was going anywhere else.

Grimmjow grunted, pulling up a chair next to the small cot she was laying on. He didn't want to deal with this, and it pissed him off that _this_ was where he had to confront his own mind. Orihime was sleeping peacefully, lips parted and head turned towards him. Her hair had been washed and pulled back into a ponytail, a white gown her only clothing. One of her hands was twitching, he guessed with some nightmare, though she didn't make any distressed sounds. Throwing his pride to the wind, he grasped that hand in his own, thankful the door was closed. He gave in, letting that strange affection overtake him for once instead of pushing it away, and next thing, he was contemplating lazily about how sweet her lips tasted.

It was a simple kiss, though he squeezed her hand as if he was the one in pain, just letting his lips settle on hers for a few minutes before pulling away and staring. Her eyes fluttered, but beyond that she didn't wake, and he was satisfied for now. He felt a few reiatsu coming his way, and with an odd regret in his heart, left. He'd go back tomorrow, perhaps find out who did it. But even more than that, he only wanted to kiss her again, preferably with those fiery eyes of hers open.

------------

**Hime:**Whoo! You know, this was only going to be a oneshot, but I got all these nice ideas as I was writing it and so it would have been a _very_ long one. XD So, I guess I'll continue it. (peace sign)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hime:** I'm glad people like this. As you can see it takes maybe 4 reviews per chapter to make me happy. XD (scratches head and laughs) For this chapter, I introduce the healer Arrancar, and he'll play a somewhat major role. So you know, his name I THINK means "healer" in Spanish, but if I messed up, plz to be correcting me. XD

------------

Her sleep was calm, though she was dimly aware that something bad had just happened. Even asleep, she could feel an ache in her lower back, a sting between her legs that worried at her, and she was just so very _sore_, all over. All she remembered was lots of pain, then a gruff voice yelling and being carried somewhere and water on her body before she finally met blessed sleep and then…?

No, could she even think about that? Opening her eyes, Orihime looked at the dark and silent room around her. There was light filtering in through a crack under the door, and not much else. Her hand flew to her lips.

'_I can't think about that…kiss? I'm certain I felt it in my dream, but who…Maybe it was just a dream."_

In a way, it was more distressing to her than the incident she'd just endured. Orihime clenched her hands in her lap, eyes emotionless but wet. As if being kidnapped wasn't enough. Now rape? She _almost_ thought Aizen would have had too much "class" for such an act, but he was like all the other typical bad men she'd read about, just with nicer hair and a smooth voice. It troubled her that she felt so disassociated from it, as if it happened to someone else rather than her only hours ago. Maybe she was going crazy.

The door opened, an unfamiliar Arrancar stepping in slowly. His white hair was short, coming to the end of his chin, and his eyes were a bright gold flecked with green; she noticed how they shone in the dark. His mask fragment was more like some tribal necklace affixed to his torso and around neck, a band with teeth-like spikes in place of beads. There was a small Hollow-hole in his left shoulder. Something about his presence calmed her a little; he was probably the one who healed her.

"Inoue Orihime, you are awake," he stated, stepping fully inside and turning on the lights. He stood next to her. "How are you feeling?"

Oddly enough, his voice reminded her of Hanatarou, so soft and unassuming, and it made her nostalgic.

"I…" She fell silent. She wanted to cry, and more than anything wanted to beg to go home, but what good would that do?

"If it helps you feel more comfortable, my name is Curador. I'm the main healer of Los Noches, er…for general medical, that is. Please, are you in any pain? Aizen-sama wishes you to tell me your every need."

Orihime's eyes widened, and she looked up at him, frightened, and almost angry. "What does _he_ care?! He's the one who did this to me!" Her voice cracked.

A silence. Curador stared at her, slightly shocked that she'd speak so loudly, and against Aizen at all. Didn't she know she could be punished for saying such things? For whatever reason, he felt sympathy…not to mention, he believed her.

He patted her hand softly, smiling as best he could in the situation. "Don't be upset." He faltered here; what could he say, after all? "Erm, are you hungry at all? Thirsty?"

Orihime's energy burst left her; she curled up, head resting on her knees. "No, no thank you Curador. I want to go to sleep…" Yet, she wondered.

Curador nodded, about to leave, when she grabbed his sleeve. He turned. "Yes?"

"Tell me…who brought me here? Who saved me?"

Curador blinked, licked his lips in thought. It was such an odd thing. He knew the truth of her story, but even more astounding was the fact that it was _Grimmjow_ who had brought her here. If he knew Grimmjow at all, he would have expected the Espada to be more inclined to coming across her body and using it himself, horrific as it sounded to a neutral and _healing_ Arrancar like he was. Instead, he had to tell the girl that one of the most fierce Arrancar he'd ever known had saved her life, and he had no idea why.

He sat down on the bed beside her, fixing her with a curious stare; he wondered how she would react. "I'm sure you know him; it was Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. He found you in your room and brought you here. Threatened my life if I didn't heal you." He chuckled a bit.

"Grimm…" Of course Orihime knew him. At the name, she thought of wild blue hair, and a maniacal grin. He'd murdered his own fellow Arrancar out of pure blood-lust, and she'd heard Ulquiorra and others complaining about all the things he did. They were usually things like going on killing sprees or visiting the human world to fight Ichigo, and though they talked about those as minor annoyances, it gave her mini heart attacks every day.

Ichigo…Even more now, the thought of him pained her. Already she was at a huge disadvantage for his heart. There was Kuchiki-san after all. She might as well give up on that hope now. Even if he came to rescue her, once he found out what had happened, that her innocence was gone, he'd be disgusted. There was nothing she could do.

There were tears streaming down her face as she stared at the bed sheets, and Curador was puzzled. How did his news make her cry so? Surprise he expected, maybe some fear, but tears, he didn't know. He sighed, standing up.

"You should rest some more, Orihime-san. You're still tired from your ordeal. If you need anything, simply flare your reiatsu and I will come."

She didn't respond, and he left quietly.

---

Curador had a dilemma. He had to find Grimmjow, question him. There was something not quite right about it all, even if it was his own paranoia. Considering the girl's reaction to her unlikely savoir, perhaps that very man could help her? Curador found himself protective of her, which confused him as well, and he didn't much like seeing her suffer. It could just be the healing instinct in him, but whatever it was, it drove him to the Sixth Espada's bedroom door.

He knocked firmly, hearing a grunt and curses from inside before he was face to…well, face to chest with the much larger Arrancar.

"_What,_ I'm kinda fucking sleeping if you didn't notice the time dumba--" Grimmjow began, but stopped mid-curse when he saw who it was. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "What."

Curador rolled his eyes. "I came to tell you, Orihime has woken up. Her injuries will heal perfectly…save the emotional ones. She remembers all that has happened."

There was a serious but relieved expression on Grimmjow's face, successfully giving Curador the creeps. "Yeah? Good." To be honest, Grimmjow hadn't gotten much sleep, worried and pissed off as he was. He was about to slam the door in the shorter man's face and go back to bed, before stopping himself. "Wait, she remember who did it?" His hand tightened on the doorframe, cracking it.

Curador raised an eyebrow at him. No doubt Grimmjow wanted some revenge to top off his out-of-character attitude. He felt bad to have to give him the news. "Yes…Aizen-sama."

---

Aizen looked up from the book he was reading; he was in the main hall by himself and things were quiet for once, and so a perfect time for a good book. He smiled a little to himself, closing it as the door to his throne room flew off it's hinges. That happened so often these days, he might just be better off removing them all.

"You fuckin' ASSHOLE!"

Aizen tilted his head to the side, narrowly avoiding a cero blast aimed for his face. It hit the wall behind him, a good section of it crumbling and moonlight spilling in. He frowned at the damages.

Grimmjow stood in the doorway, practically steaming. It was almost comical to Aizen, had it not been for the sincere murderous intent obvious in the Arrancar's eyes. He was used to seeing the untamed rage in Grimmjow, but this was more focused than usual. It seemed he was very, truly upset about something. Aizen smirked.

"And hello to you too, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow growled, but didn't get closer. Now that he was here, he wasn't sure what the hell he was thinking, but he had to do something. He fumbled with his words.

"Why the _fuck_…" He snarled, clenching and unclenching his clawed hands.

Aha. Now he understood. Aizen picked up his cup of tea and sipped it, watching him carefully. Setting it down again, he closed his eyes and leaned back.

"This is about Inoue Orihime, isn't it?"

As he said her name, Grimmjow's face contorted in even more hate, but he kept silent.

"Grimmjow…don't be so riled, it's not becoming, even of you. You know…" He leaned his chin on one fist. "I could have you killed for striking at me."

"I know, goddamnit. I don't give a shit!" Aizen seemed amused by his almost childish response.

At Aizen's chuckle and barely hidden grin, Grimmjow snapped. Maybe he'd get killed but damnit, that prick needed to be kicked into a wall. He flew at him, teeth bared and one hand on his zanpakuto; Aizen raised one hand lazily, energy forming at his finger and blasted the rebellious Espada back with little effort.

Grimmjow yelled, smashing back into the floor with a crash that broke the tiles and raised a cloud of dust. He lay there, panting, but not out of pain or exhaustion. Just thinking of Orihime covered in blood set him off, made him do such crazy shit like attack _Aizen._ He could already feel many strong reiatsu coming this way, and figured he was done for.

Aizen stood, brushing off his uniform. He was more impressed with Grimmjow's strong will than agitated. His potential was the only reason he hadn't killed him yet, and this was definitely something new. He needed to have a word with Ulquiorra about Orihime's care, perhaps.

Grimmjow got to his feet, breathing heavily as Aizen approached him. There were other Arrancar watching from the various doorways now, but they made no move. Grimmjow noticed Halibel there, shaking her head at him, and he grit his teeth.

"Grimmjow." Aizen gave him a friendly expression. "I think I have misjudged you. Ulquiorra."

The impassive Espada was beside him in an instant, watching the proceedings with his usual blank expression, as much as he wished to destroy Grimmjow right then and there. "Yes, Aizen-sama." He bowed respectfully.

Aizen kept his gaze on Grimmjow, who only glared back at him. "You are relieved from your duties as Orihime's caretaker. I think Grimmjow would make an excellent replacement. Take him to the kitchens and show him where her food is stored and prepared, please."

Ulquiorra didn't show his shock and disapproval except for a widening of the eyes, but once again bowed. "Yes Aizen-sama." He walked over to Grimmjow, hauling him up by the arm.

Grimmjow spat at him, yanking his arm away. "Don't fuckin' touch me." He glared at Aizen one last time before following Ulquiorra, elbowing his way through the crowd of Arrancar blocking the exit. He wasn't sure why, but he felt invigorated, empowered, and elated. He smirked at that last one; he liked that.

------------

**Hime:** Good y/n? I'm just going with what flows. (does hula dance) This was also just to get the plot set up and in motion I suppose, and suggestions are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hime:**A happy hime am I, who write things people enjoy. (throws hearts) I've put it on livejournal also, under the name kotenzanshun. (winks) If anyone was wondering though, I really can't do anything like a graphic rape scene, I'm sorry. I'm barely able with lemons (though getting better!) and actually writing the rape might make me cry. TT Sry.

And (shifty eyes) I really felt it needed some so…fluff! Gods, giving them a break for a while, the action can resume next chapter. XD

PS:**lavender-cornell **your review made me lol, thanks. XD Thanks to ALL reviewers of course, ilu guys. (hearts)

------------

Curador groaned inwardly, standing next to Orihime's bed as the girl fearfully clutched the sheets in her hands until her knuckles turned white. You could cut the tension in the room with a fingernail.

Grimmjow stared at her from the doorway, with that creepy soft look in his eye. That wasn't what frightened Orihime, it was just…him. His presence was like a stone in your stomach. She glanced over at the white-haired Arrancar, and he smiled faintly at her, giving an encouraging wink.

"Hime…" Curador admitted to having picked up the nickname after a while, since it made her cheeks an adorable pink when he said it. "While it amazes me as well, there's nothing to fear."

"Oi." Grimmjow gave him an irritated look; one could almost see the bristled tail and cat ears that would have suited him perfectly just then. Curador held up an hand in defense, though he was still grinning.

Orihime giggled. It was too comical not to.

Both men turned to look at her, both faces relaxing into pleased expressions. Hime's grip on the sheets lessened, and she smiled back.

---

"Grimmjow?" Orihime watched the taller man bustle around her room. Already he'd fixed her bed, cleaned the blood from the floor (though his reiatsu flaring as he did made her flee the room and "hide" with Curador for some time), and brought her lunch. She appreciated these things, but now he just seemed restless.

He paused his pacing to look at her briefly. "Eh? What."

Hime took a bite of the noodles she was eating, momentarily grateful they had enough sense in here to get decent food for her. "What are you doing? You look really mad." She beamed adoringly at him; she had to admit, he'd grown on her a little, especially you know, with the fact he'd saved her life, it didn't really need to be said.

Grimmjow snorted, plopping down on the bed next to her and bracing his palms on the bed behind him, closing his eyes. "You could say that, but don't worry yourself about it. How are you feelin'?" He tilted his head to look at her.

She only nodded, considering her mouth was full, and Grimmjow had to stop himself for the hundredth time that day from smiling. That was _not_ something he did, unless he was having a really good dream…he shook his head; half the dreams he'd been having weren't the best to think about right now. He just closed his eyes, staring at the back of his eyelids in a moment of peace.

He had concluded that he was either insane or…well he really hadn't gotten past that yet. He'd been taking care of the girl for a day now, gotten to be around her for hours, and was _still_ on cloud 9 about it. He wanted to cackle and shove it in Ulquiorra's face a little, which sure seemed like something he'd do, but there was something else…He didn't know what, but she was changing him, and he didn't know if he liked it or not. He opened an eye, peeking at her.

Orihime had a ramen noodle hanging out of her mouth, but she was watching him curiously. He felt that irritating pang in his chest and rolled his eyes, confirming it was still there. She was…cute.

Hime finished her bite, putting her bowl on the table beside her and sighing contentedly. She was doing her best not to think about the past few days. It hurt too much, and she was still bleeding, which in her mind was enough of a reminder. She'd deal with it later; that ugly black ball of shame and guilt could wait…

"Hey!"

Orihime blinked, jumping a little. "Huh? What?"

Grimmjow gave her an incredulous look before rolling his eyes. Still, the pang in his chest only got stronger.

'_Oh what the hell, if only to make it stop.'_

Orihime only blinked, her breathing quickening slightly as Grimmjow scooted closer, grabbing her almost awkwardly, as if he had no idea what he was doing and bringing her into his lap. His arms were strong and tight around her, though she knew she wasn't in the least uncomfortable…Hime's body relaxed in his embrace, eyes downcast. She suddenly felt bad; she felt horribly bad and she didn't know what to do about it. She wasn't even going to wonder why the Espada was _hugging_ her, she didn't even know they could feel anything, except maybe bloodlust and amusement.

But, she liked it. Only by her onee-chan had she ever been held in a comforting way, where she'd felt cared for. Strange that she felt cared for just then but hey, right now she wasn't one to complain. She ducked her head a little, letting her bangs fall over her eyes as she bit her lip, gripping with one hand Grimmjow's jacket sleeve. Perhaps she'd misjudged. Then again, maybe she didn't; she wasn't one to easily trust, especially not now, but he was all she had, and if she had to cling to the "enemy" for comfort, she wouldn't turn him down.

'_How can that be right? Maybe he just honestly doesn't want me upset; he's always been different…sigh Not in a good way, but different.'_

She turned her head into his chest and cried, heartache pent up for days coming out in one torrent. What could be done for her now? She was dirty and a betrayer; the proof of that was currently holding her so kindly and she wanted it, needed it more than _anything._ More than Karakura town, more than her friends, more than her favorite blanket she'd sleep with every night, more than…Ichigo? No. There was no way; she couldn't go back to him, look him in the eyes and think all the thoughts she was thinking now. She bit back a sob, and it came out in a strangled keening noise.

Grimmjow only growled under his breath, feeling kind of awkward but not caring much. He told that part of his mind to walk off a cliff, and held the girl in his arms as tight as he could without hurting her, feeling more calm than he had…ever. He rested his chin on her head, trying to will away whatever demons were plaguing her.

"Grimmjow…" Hime looked up at him, eyes tearstained and pain obvious in her features, but smiling nonetheless. "You know…you purr, right?"

He only grumbled under his breath a bit, looking comically peeved once again, and drew her closer. He couldn't help that whatever kind of heart he had soared at her laughter, even if it was at _his_ expense. He could put up with the cat puns if it made her happy, he guessed. He fell backwards on the bed, bringing her with him, and she looked up in surprise.

"Grimm---"

"Shush, nothin' to talk about, just relax for once. This place is a damn madhouse so you gotta enjoy what peace you get." Maybe he was paranoid, but he knew this wouldn't last. Something was bound to happen soon and he was going to enjoy this feeling, alien as it was. He grabbed the blanket from underneath them and draped it over her; her breathing was slowing, falling asleep probably, but Grimmjow stayed awake listening to it, swearing over and over in his head to wring anyone's neck who got near _his_ girl.

------------

**Hime:** homg I'm not so pleased with how this turned out; I have more ideas for actual action and stuff than I do for romance, that's very unlike me. O.o But now at least, it served something of a purpose. Grimmy's gonna stop beating himself up over having mushy feelings, yey! (shot) It's obviously not the END of his development, but it's one rock out of the road. 3 I want to do more on other ppl's thoughts too. (Grimmy is just fun to be getting inside his head you know? He's lulzy. ------ waits for him to hit me with something XD)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hime:** Okaaaaaay, fluff was fine. (ignore the shifty eyes I like fluff a lot but w/e) Last chapter was short and I feel bad about that. (pouts) I make up for it nao, with some…well stuff! (shoos you to read)

Oh and uh, I kinda wrote all this in class, so if it seems a tad rushed or, idk, different somehow, that's why. (heart) ;

---

Orihime woke from a dreamless sleep; quite the blessing. The sheets were wrapped tightly around her body, but the space beside her was empty. She was certain Grimmjow had fallen asleep with her. The room was suddenly very cold.

Hime sighed, spreading her arms out to either side of the pillow. She hoped he wouldn't be gone very long. Maybe he'd gone to the bathroom…

There was a sound like a far off explosion, maybe miles away. A breeze blew through the bars on the window, and Orihime sat upright, that all-too-familiar tension in her stomach. Could it be a battle? There were lots of energies she could sense up and about tonight, so it was possible.

It might be her friends, somewhere out there with the shinigami, fighting, getting hurt? Dying?

She whimpered, not so certain if she was more frightened by that or the fact that she was alone during it all. How selfish a thought, but she couldn't help that. She glanced at the door for any sign or sound of Grimmjow. He'd be back any minute, and she'd feel safe again. Whatever was going on wouldn't touch them while they slept. All she had to do was be patient and wait for him.

Curling up again as if to sleep, Hime felt something a little rougher than her smooth sheets. She grasped at it and brought it up to her face. Grimmjow's jacket. Either he was too lazy to go around fully dressed or he'd left it for her, she clutched it tightly anyway. His scent was all over it, but she couldn't place what it reminded her of.

There was another bang, closer now, and she felt the vibration in her body this time. Burying her face in the slightly worn coat and inhaling that scent, Hime wasn't afraid.

---

More than ever, Grimmjow wanted the shinigami dead.

He had no interest in the war, or anything involved with it's participants. The only thing he wanted was Aizen's head under his boot, his own freedom, and…he wasn't sure what else he could exactly hope to have after that, but those two needed to happen first anyway.

Some shinigami had walked right into Hueco Mundo only a few hours ago, declaring battle like the idiots they were. He didn't care either way, but you don't just march into the enemy's territory and act all high and mighty like the place was yours; he highly doubted they had any idea what they were up against either. Plus, Kurosaki wasn't even with them, so what the fuck did he care. All he knew was he'd been woken up and called to a meeting. Normally he wouldn't care, but _she_ was alone now.

He crossed his bare arms and sped up his pace. At least it wasn't cold out.

---

"Glad you could join us Grimmjow."

The Espada seated around the table all turned to look as he entered. All except Halibel, who took one look at his bare torso and closed her eyes, snorting in amusement. He sneered lazily at her and took his seat. Figures she'd know more than she let on.

Ulquiorra might have recoiled if he was impulsive at all. Instead he just blinked. "Where is your jacket? I don't believe any of us need to see that much of you." Next to him, Yammy laughed, suck-up that he was.

Aizen leaned back in his chair, looking completely calm. His face would twist in the worst fear if he could read minds, specifically Grimmjow's, who avoided looking at him at all costs to keep the bloodlust down just a little.

"We have a small security issue. A group of shinigami have been encountered a few miles from here. None are of captain level, but they were strong enough to defeat our guards in that area, hence the tremors not long ago."

Noitora picked at his ear, taking it out and examining his nail. "Real scary I'm sure; how about I save us all this waste of breath and take care of it myself? I got better things I could be doing."

There was a "humph" from behind Aizen's seat; Noitora's snaky eyes shifted to it, and he glared. "Shut your face _Neliel_."

Nel Tu tilted her head, light glinting off her golden eyes. "Better things…polishing Hollow blood from your blade?" Her tone was clearly disapproving.

The 5th Espada glared, resisting the urge to snap. He only grinned, running his tongue along his teeth mockingly. "Watch yourself, or it'll be your blood staining it; wouldn't that be a pretty sight?" His face twisted slightly in anger once more. "You're lucky to be allowed in these meetings anymore, un-ranked."

"_Enough."_Aizen frowned, watching them both from the corners of his eyes. He'd rather not have that particular "war" come up again, or get any worse. He'd hate to have to kill them to stop the nonsense.

He stood and crossed his arms behind his back. "Fighting among us will break everything apart, I shouldn't have to remind you. I have something else I wish to try, and I must thank you, Szayel, for bringing the opportunity to my attention."

Grimmjow was scratching furrows in the table with his nails; whatever it was, just get on with it!

As if on cue, Curador appeared in the doorway. He gave Grimmjow an apologetic look, which puzzled him, before grabbing something behind him and pulling it into the room. Red filled his vision.

"Grimm!"

Grimmjow knocked over his chair as he shot to his feet, ignoring Aizen's request for him to calm down and Yammy's attempt to restrain him. Orihime just struggled a little in Curador's grasp, torn between fear and confusion and wanting to flee, but not knowing where to go. She still held Grimmjow's jacket, rolled up in a bundle against her chest.

Grimmjow was about to lunge at Curador for bringing her here, when Ulquiorra's sword tip was at his throat, Aizen's voice rising above the buzz of anger in his brain.

"Thank you for bringing her, Curador." He was walking towards the two of them; Hime shrank back with each step he took.

Aizen bent down a little, smiling at her. "Are you frightened of me, my little Hime?"

Even Curador had to speak out, protest for her in some way; perhaps the more rational part of his mind won out, for he could only manage: "Aizen-sama, please--"

The ex-shinigami merely sighed, still smiling, and turned to face Grimmjow, who had gone still, head bowed. He was staring fixatedly at Ulquiorra's sword from the look of it, a glaring match with the deadly edge while his mind fought a war with his conscience. Aizen's eyes narrowed in thought, but it looked like his plan might work after all.

"Grimmjow…how do you feel?" he asked, partially knowing the answer.

Silence.

"I asked you, how you felt." Orihime whimpered and flinched as Aizen's hand brushed her cheek, and Grimmjow's head snapped up to meet his expectant smirk.

"Don't fuckin' touch her." He quickly scanned the room. All except Ulquiorra and Yammy were seated, but their faces were strangely stony, like they felt uncomfortable, or were frightened if they were even capable of that. Even Ulquiorra averted his eyes to the floor. Noitora turned away from the scene awkwardly to glare at Nel instead, who kept her eyes closed and was breathing audibly.

"I feel fine," he growled, lifting his chin as Ulquiorra's zanpakuto was sheathed. And it was the truth; there was something hot rushing through his veins, and it almost made him lightheaded, but in a good way. He felt like he could do anything right then.

Aizen clapped his hands together, like he'd just won something. "Good, I have a request for you. Go destroy the intruders, but take Orihime with you. Curador has his own duties and cannot watch her, she can heal any injuries you may receive, and you seem very attached to our princess as it is…"

Grimmjow stormed by, hesitating only a second to glare death in his "master's" face before grabbing Hime by the arm and shoving past Curador; he'd deal with him later.

---

Practically dragging her along, Grimmjow turned down an empty hallway. He stopped to sigh with his back facing her, grinding his teeth.

Orihime wiped her eyes, feeling guilty. "Grimmjow I…I'm sorry. You wanted to help me and almost got in trouble."

There was more he wanted her to apologize for, that she'd seen him vulnerable, weaker than half the bastards in that room. It obviously wasn't her fault for that, but he wanted to punch someone for it.

"Tch, don't apologize. They didn't even scratch me and you know it."

Two small arms wrapped around his waist, tears wetting his back. He placed one of his hands on both of hers where they met, just below the hole in his stomach. The heat in his blood was increasing, and he needed to let it out. He grinned wolfishly, suddenly itching for the upcoming fight.

"Go back to your room, and get dressed. We got orders after all…"

---

After the two of them had left, the tension flowed out of the room like water; everyone present relaxed, and suppressed shivers of uncertainty. Even Halibel's indifferent countenance was ruffled. Noitora slammed his hands down on the table, standing up.

"What the hell was that!"

Aizen ran a hand through his hair. "That was our key to this war. Just you watch, what you felt just now was only a taste."

"This is madness Aizen-sama." Nel finally stepped out of the shadows. "Grimmjow's reiatsu…"

"Yes Nel, it's all part of things." Aizen made to leave the room. He was good at keeping his composure, which he was thankful for right then. It was also good that Grimmjow hadn't noticed his own energy spiking so high as to rival his own. Dangerous, but so very useful.

---

"And to think…" Aizen mused, browsing the shelves of various items in Szayel's lab. "It was all because of that girl, wasn't it?" He turned to face the Espada, wondering more at his findings.

Szayel held his head in his hands, glasses on the desk in front of him. It was indeed madness, like Nel had said. Orihime Inoue affected everyone around her, even himself though it was rare he was anywhere near her. To use such a girl to bait Grimmjow like a hungry animal…it was more than even he could take. He could examine people from the inside out and kill just as mercilessly as any of the others, but this made him cringe. Emotions…in Arrancar? Not uncommon, but ones such as _these_…he'd studied them, their effect on regular beings. If it was as he thought, Grimmjow was going through the most torment any of their race could, but even _he_ was envious of it. What they all saw and felt in Grimmjow's outburst of power wasn't something his science could explain for him.

"You're troubled, Szayel. Why?"

Szayel resettled his glasses, composing himself again. "It's nothing Aizen-sama…shall I give you my final results?"

"Please do." Aizen came to stand at his shoulder, while he typed furiously at his computer for the data file. It was dark, and the screen's fluorescent light was beginning to bother him. Finding what he was looking for, a full-body picture of Grimmjow appeared on screen, showing various bits of data on the side.

"It seems we guessed right, at the very least. Whatever spawned it to begin with is unknown but…Grimmjow's power is capable of rocketing far above any of the Espada, far above yours." Aizen was silent at this. "There may be other ways, but so far, _your_ prediction was correct; Orihime certainly seems to be the key to unlocking that ability. It's fantastic, however…"

"…however?"

He sighed. There was no way to make sense of any of it, not to him. "It's not very important, but I only wonder at how it's done. Is it some chemical reaction to her proximity? So microscopic that her _fear_ sets it off? What if it's not, and it's_emotional_. It puzzles me, how that can even be possible. Regardless, if the girl is in any risk, there is still more room for his power to grow."

------------

**Hime:**Thar! XD (feels slightly proud) I kinda like how that turned out, all in all. Yus, since it's all out now, I can explain in the detail if it confused you a little; pretty much, Grimm goes into something of a berserker mode if Hime's in trouble, which could slowly get worse and worse each time. That's the gist of it and all I can say without spoiling. (heart)


End file.
